


Red Shift

by darthrevaan (Burning_Nightingale)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Female Anakin Skywalker, Force Bond (Star Wars), Lap Sex, Rule 63, Sex Pollen, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/pseuds/darthrevaan
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin decide to go undercover as a husband and wife bounty hunting team at a Black Sun casino to try and find crucial information about their ties to the Separatists. But when their host gives them a "gift" of aphrodisiac purri root, they get a little more than they bargained for.





	Red Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelit/gifts).

The Bothan flipped over his cards, then sneered across the table at her. “What do you say to that, huh?” he asked, smirking.

Anakin nodded at him, exaggerating her movements as she made a show of looking down at her own hand. “That’s pretty good, big guy. Pretty good.” Then she looked back up and grinned at him. “But not _this _good.”

The Bothan scowled. When she laid her hand out on the table, his eyes went wide. “You- what-”

“Sabacc,” Anakin said, spreading her hands. “You in for another round, or do I get to take this pile home?”

Hissing something at her that wasn’t Basic or Huttese, the Bothan threw his cards down and stormed off, and a little murmur of amusement went round the spectators. “And that’s the game,” the dealer’s voice said. Anakin hadn’t even noticed the woman, a pretty, well-dressed Zeltron, until she was standing right beside her. “Will madam be playing another round?”

Anakin glanced around the crowd, but all of the spectators suddenly seemed keen to avoid her eye. “Doesn’t look like anyone’s interested in challenging me,” she said, “So I guess not.”

The dealer inclined her head and said, “Then allow me, please.” She began to quickly and efficiently pile Anakin’s winnings into a leather bag; when all the chips were accounted for, she passed the bag to Anakin. “And there is madam’s winnings. Quite the take for one night.”

“This ain’t my first game of sabacc,” Anakin said, winking at her. The woman smiled politely in return, but it was clearly the smile of someone dreaming about the moment they’d be off shift and would no longer have to pander to customers, so Anakin took the hint and left her and her table behind.

Noise from the throngs filling the casino below filtered up through the floor in a dull, muted roar, but up here in the VIP lounge, things were more restrained. This was where the serious gamblers mingled with those who were in deep with Black Sun, plus a few interesting characters who’d caught the eye of the mob boss, Nalas Orrakai. Tonight that was Anakin and Obi-Wan’s role - they were playing a husband and wife bounty hunting team, and they’d brought in a man who’d betrayed Orrakai in an undisclosed but apparently very upsetting way. He’d wanted to see to their bounty’s punishment _personally_ \- and had also wanted to thank his captors with a little extra bonus.

Since they were here to try and sneak into his office and find out whether he was aiding Separatist operations in the area, being allowed access to more exclusive areas of the casino for the night suited them just fine.

Anakin joined Obi-Wan where he was sipping an electric blue drink at the bar. “My cover as a premier sabacc player is secure,” she said, grinning at him.

A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. “How much?”

“Enough for me to get the next round.” She signalled toward the bartender, and the droid came gliding over with a menu. “And you? Anything interesting?”

“I’ve talked to a few reprehensible characters, but nothing that gets us any closer to our goal.” Obi-Wan finished off the rest of his drink and asked the bartender to make him up another.

“And Orrakai? I haven’t seen him come back in yet.”

“Neither have I. Whatever this punishment is, it’s taking longer than I-”

Someone cleared their throat close by. Both of them turned to find a silver-plated protocol droid standing behind them. “Forgive me for interrupting your evening, sir and madam,” he said politely, “But Master Orrakai would like to extend an invitation for you to join him in his _private _room.”

Anakin exchanged a look with Obi-Wan. The private room was upstairs, an exclusive lounge where only those Orrakai was taking a personal interest in were allowed to enter. That either meant something good, or something very bad. Either way, it was too good an opportunity to miss.

“We’d be glad to accept his offer,” Obi-Wan said. “Perhaps you could show us the way?”

“Of course, sir. Please follow me.”

The droid led them through a nondescript door and up a plush, red-carpeted staircase. The door at the top was guarded by two members of the Black Sun, both of whom simply nodded at the droid as he led Anakin and Obi-Wan through. _Simplest entrance we__’ve ever made_, Anakin thought. This undercover job was going even better than they’d hoped.

Inside, the room was sumptuously decorated, draped in red velvet and glittering with gold. It was all a bit tasteless, in a ‘look at how very very rich I am’ sort of way. Several people, both human and alien, were lounging about on the luxurious couches, and in the centre of the room, surrounded by a little crowd of Black Sun members, was Nalas Orrakai.

A tall, handsome Falleen, he was dressed in the traditional, extravagant purple robes of the Black Sun. He raised his glass when he saw Obi-Wan and Anakin enter the room. “The Tanakas! My friends, come in and have a drink. You do not know what a glorious gift you have brought me tonight!”

Glasses were passed into both of their hands, and Anakin led the way down to where Orrakai was holding court. The Black Sun members parted respectfully to let them both through. “The listing did say he was a high priority target,” Anakin said, “I’m guessing there’s a bit more to it?”

“Indeed, indeed.” Orrakai waved them toward a couch, then sat in his own towering, throne-like chair. “That slimeball Rsad gave me some information that I will be able to use to my _distinct _advantage. Now, you two are bounty hunters; how do you feel about doing a little stealing from a Hutt?”

“We’re open to it,” Obi-Wan said, leaning back and crossing one leg over the other.

“Good, good…” Orrakai proceeded to give some rather vague details about the weapons cache their bounty had given up the location of while under torture, listing a few promising items and making light of its defences. “Tell me, does this sound like something you could handle?” he asked.

They exchanged a look, and Anakin could feel the ghost of Obi-Wan’s thoughts and emotions running down their Forcebond. A weapons cache like that would be very helpful against the Separatists, and would make the perfect bonus if they could also pull off their mission tonight. “We’re in,” Anakin said, Obi-Wan nodding his head beside her.

“Good. I’ll have Rerrak put together the details,” Orrakai said. They’d encountered Rerrak before, when they were handing over the bounty; he was Orrakai’s right hand man, an administrator and enforcer wrapped into one. “In the meantime, I think this needs a celebration. Selling off a cache like that is going to make me very, very rich!” He said these words loud enough to carry over the gathering, and they received an enthusiastic cheer.

Orrakai turned and murmured something to the woman beside him, and she scurried off and through a concealed door. Within a minute she was back, and when Orrakai gave her a questioning look, she nodded. He stood and clapped his hands, drawing the attention of the room to him. “My friends! Tonight, I am giving us all a very special gift; the last of my store of purri root! It’s just been added to the air circulation system, so it should kick in within the next few minutes. May you all have fun - and don’t go too wild!” He winked, and the occupants of the room cheered and clapped.

Anakin felt something cold in the pit of her stomach, especially when Orrakai turned to her and Obi-Wan and gave them a wink all their own. “A gift with lovers in mind,” he said, his voice low and sensuous. “There are private booths if you don’t want to… share.”

Despite her apprehension, Anakin managed to keep her cool. “We’ll take you up on that,” she said, taking Obi-Wan’s hand and pulling him to his feet. “Til death do us part, and all that.”

“Enjoy yourselves,” Orrakai said, waving them away.

The private booths lined both walls, each featuring their own big, plush couches surrounding a small table. When they were safely sequestered behind the red velvet curtain, Obi-Wan said, “I’m guessing there’s something I won’t like about whatever purri root is.”

“You’ve never heard of it?” Anakin asked incredulously. Obi-Wan shook his head. “It’s a _legend _in the Outer Rim. You used to grow up hearing the stories-” Anakin stopped herself, not willing to touch those memories. Some of those stories had been darker than any eight or nine year old child should have had to hear. “It’s- it’s an _aphrodisiac_,” she said.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. “I see. A powerful one, is it?”

“Supposed to be, yeah. Apparently it makes you ‘lose your mind with lust’,” she said, doing exaggerated air quotes. “And, er, I don’t know if this is just a rumour, but apparently it makes you… unwilling or unable to take care of things yourself.”

“Ah,” Obi-Wan said, an awkward note in his voice.

“It’s also _really _expensive, which is why it would’ve been so odd for us to refuse,” Anakin said, “But maybe we can do that Force trick you showed me, for expelling toxins?”

“Maybe,” Obi-Wan said, glancing around their booth. “Or we could try blocking off the vent in this booth? This curtain is rather thick; it might prevent the powder spreading from the wider room.”

“Could do,” Anakin said. She jumped up on the couch, looking for an opening in the wall.

She spotted the vent easily - right in time for it to disgorge a great cloud of sparkling red mist.

Anakin stumbled, coughing, almost falling off the couch. Obi-Wan was right there to catch her, helping her step back down onto solid ground. “Anakin?”

“Just got a faceful of it,” she croaked, the mist feeling like thick dust as it reached her throat. She coughed again, and opened her eyes to find that everything around her had taken on a sparkly, red-tinged hue. “Uh oh,” she murmured.

“Can you feel it taking effect already?” Obi-Wan asked, worried.

“Yeah,” she said, standing straight. Already she could feel her heart beating faster, and tense heat beginning to tighten between her legs. Glancing up, she could see the vent was still puffing away, blowing more of the misty powder into their booth. “I guess you’ll be feeling it in a minute, too,” she sighed.

“What?” Obi-Wan followed her gaze, then cursed quietly. “I don’t suppose there’s any way to counteract it?”

“Not unless you’ve got a full antidote kit hidden in your coat.”

“Just a vial of standard antitoxin,” he sighed. “You?”

“Nothing,” she said, glancing at Obi-Wan and then quickly looking away. Even the sight of him was bringing long-repressed teenage fantasies roaring back to the surface.

“Then I suppose there’s nothing for it.” Obi-Wan settled himself down onto the couch in a familiar cross-legged position.

Anakin stared. “You’re not going to _meditate_, are you?”

“If one goes into a state of deep meditation, it is possible to ignore the urges of the body,” Obi-Wan said almost primly, closing his eyes.

“You think you can get into deep meditation _here_?”

“A good Jedi can enter deep meditation anywhere,” Obi-Wan said.

“We’re not talking about good Jedi, we’re talking about _me_,” Anakin said, flopping back down onto the couch. She could now feel the arousal like a pulsing beat inside her, and it was getting distinctly uncomfortable. “What am _I _going to do?”

“Just try it,” Obi-Wan said snappishly, his eyes still firmly shut.

Anakin sighed and shut her own eyes, trying to force her mind onto the track toward meditation. She’d never been much of a ‘sit still and meditate’ Jedi, always preferring the moving meditation of her katas to focus herself in the Force. Deep meditation was a step beyond that, and it wasn’t a step she’d managed to achieve often. To try it here, when all she could think about was how much she wanted-

A moan broke through her concentration, rising above the general murmur from the wider room. It was shortly followed by another, and Anakin bit her lip, trying to focus on anything else. _Think of nothing, think of nothing, we rise and separate from this crude flesh and matter-_

_That girl sounds like she__’s having a _great _time_, Anakin thought, desperately wishing she could have some of that, too. Without really meaning to she found her hand slipping down to the front of her pants; she palmed herself through them, bringing a momentary relief. Maybe it would be fine if she just- if she was just _quiet_-

Obi-Wan didn’t seem to notice as she furtively slipped her hand down the front of her pants and touched herself, stifling a moan as she pressed her fingers into her already dripping-wet folds. His eyes were firmly closed; maybe he _had_ managed to get into a deep meditation. Distantly Anakin knew she’d never have even considered doing this without the purri root flooding her system, would never have imagined touching herself, rubbing her clit, fucking her fingers in and out of herself while she was sitting barely a metre away from her former master. In her traitorous imagination she saw Obi-Wan opening his eyes, reaching for her-

The image brought her close, right up to the edge, but she couldn’t quite make it there. She hissed between her teeth and went at it harder, reaching, questing for it, trying to bite down on the gasps and moans that threatened to claw up through her throat.

She jumped when Obi-Wan actually did speak. “Anakin,” he said, his voice strained, “Do you _have _to do that?”

“Just don’t look,” she snapped, feeling a surprising lack of embarrassment. This wasn’t her - it was just the drug, just a natural reaction to a stimulant.

“I can still _hear_.”

Stars, she was so wet her fingers were making noise as they slipped in and out of her. She also couldn’t deny that something inside her tightened with want at the sound of his voice. “I thought you were- you’re supposed to be- deep meditation,” she forced out.

“You and the other patrons are making that quite hard,” Obi-Wan said. She could detect a definite hint of strain in his voice, and wondered suddenly if he was hard. She allowed herself to look over, struck with another wave of want at just the sight of him, and saw what was undeniably a hard-on tenting his loose pants. She had a sudden vision of pulling those pants off, lowering herself onto-

Obi-Wan made a strained noise. “Please don’t send those images down the bond,” he bit out.

Anakin hadn’t even realised she was doing it. “Sorry,” she gasped. As well as the arousal, she could feel a rising frustration; _nothing _was working, neither changing her angle or thinking of all the hottest images she could conjure into her brain.

“Fuck,” she growled, as she got to the brink again only for it to slip out of her hands. “I reckon whoever said you can’t take care of things yourself was on the money.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “As you may have guessed, meditation is not working,” he said.

Anakin pulled her hand out and turned to look at him. “Look- maybe we can just- nothing weird, just a one-time thing to take care of this-”

Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes and looked at her, and she could see his pupils were heavily dilated. “A ‘one-time thing’ is how many attachments start, Anakin.”

“I know,” Anakin said, breathing hard, “but I don’t see any other way out of this. I don’t know what this stuff does to you if you don’t reach a climax, but I’m betting it’s not good - plus, clear evidence that we didn’t have sex will blow our cover.”

Obi-Wan cursed under his breath then went silent, chewing his lip. Anakin felt like her core was going to burn up as she sat there and watched him deliberate, purposefully not looking at her. “We _are _supposed to be married,” she reminded him in a strained voice.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a second, then opened them, shaking his head as he stared down at the floor. Without looking at her said, “Fine. One time. Come here.”

Without hesitating, Anakin crossed the space between them and sat herself on his lap. She gasped as they came together, feeling his cock pushing up against her through their respective layers of clothing. He opened his mouth, but she didn’t give him the opportunity to speak; she caught his mouth in a kiss, pushing him down into the cushions and pressing herself against him, sliding her tongue into his mouth and fisting one hand in his hair.

For a moment he kissed her back, open-mouthed and eager; then his hands came up to her shoulders and pushed her back. “Anakin-”

She put a finger over his lips. “Don’t think too hard about it,” she whispered, looking straight into his eyes. “Just… relax. Don’t worry about anything else right now other than… what you want.” She leant back and let her gaze become hungry. “You’re wearing entirely too many clothes, Obi-Wan.”

For a moment Obi-Wan just stared at her, breathing hard; then she could see him come to a decision. He reached up and pulled her down by the back of her neck, kissing her deeply. She opened her mouth and their tongues slid against each other for a few moments, before he pulled back and started laying a trail of kisses down her neck.

“Clothes, clothes,” Anakin said breathlessly, picking at his shirt. He pulled back from her and pulled it over his head impatiently, tossing it away, and then they were kissing again, long and slow until Anakin had to break away, gasping. She tossed off her own jacket and pulled her shirt over her head, and Obi-Wan’s hands came up and undid the catch on the back of her bra. Anakin shrugged it off and threw it away, then gasped as Obi-Wan’s hands came up to cradle her breasts. He let them linger, taking his time in a way that was certainly not perfunctory, and Anakin began to wonder - did he feel-?

“Clothes?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice slightly breathy.

She made a small noise of agreement and got to her feet swiftly. She lost her pants and boots as fast as she could, the hunger burning inside her now. She wanted to be on him, _in _him- He followed her to her feet, slipping his pants off carefully, too slowly for her growing impatience. She took his shoulders and pushed him bodily back down onto the sofa. “Pushy,” he murmured as she resumed her position on top of him.

She pressed the length of her body against him, feeling his cock hot against her stomach, his gasp mirroring hers as she rubbed gently up and down, catching it between them. He ran one hand up her thigh, and stroked the other up her slim back. She breathed on his ear as she laid a kiss at the corner of his jaw, feeling him shiver, and whispered, “Touch me.”

He slid the hand on her thigh upward slowly, making her pant with impatience. She let out a little gasping moan and caught his bottom lip between her teeth when he touched her there, sliding his fingers across her slick skin before slipping one finger gently inside her. She could feel her peaked nipples brushing his skin as her chest rose and fell rapidly with her harsh breathing; she nibbled his captured lip a little before she kissed him again properly. Her hips rose and fell, encouraging him as he crooked his finger inside her, and she gripped his hair again with one hand when he added a second, gasping and rising on her knees a little. His face was pressed into her chest, and he scattered light kisses across the top of her breasts as she panted into his hair. The heat sparked by the purri root was growing, his touch fanning the flames, her vision now distinctly red-hued, their limbs and hands trailing sparks as they moved across her vision.

“No more stalling, no more,” she said breathlessly after a minute, grabbing his wrist. Obligingly, he removed his hand to her waist. She tipped his head back a little by the grip she still had on his hair, so they could look eye to eye while she rose on her knees. There was a moment of hesitation as they teetered on that precipice, rational thought breaking through the haze for a moment - she was going to do _this_? With _Obi-Wan_? But then it was gone, and she rested their foreheads together and closed her eyes as she sank back down onto him.

_Stars_, but he felt perfect. “Oh,” Anakin breathed into his ear, feeling the hot, aching stretch as he filled her, and he let out a sharp exhalation, his hips making a jerky, aborted upward movement.

She began to move, setting the pace exactly how she liked it, and he moved with her, holding her thighs to help her while she wrapped one arm around his shoulders and kept the other firmly tangled in his hair. He kissed her neck, and she couldn’t help the moan that slipped from her lips. She didn’t know if it was him or the purri or what, but it had never felt quite this good, this _intense_. She was wet enough that she could hear it when he slipped in and out of her, and she tightened around him, unbearably turned on by the sound. The Forcebond was open and humming between them, singing like a livewire, and for a disorienting moment she _was _Obi-Wan, feeling her own slick, tight heat around herself- himself-

“Focus, Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured, his breath hot on her ear, “I am me and you are you. Remember. Breathe.”

An old exercise, to stop you getting lost in the Bond; for a moment they stopped as she centered herself, pushing the Bond back until she was sure where the line was between him and her. Still, though, she could feel what he felt, his physical sensations laid over hers like an echo, a shadow image playing between them.

It was barely a blink before she was close, riding that wave again, higher and higher and this time sure she wouldn’t lose it before it broke. She didn’t even notice she’d started whispering his name until he said hers back, a low growl as his hand moved from her waist and his thumb found her clit and rubbed, _pressed_. She went tight with a little choked out whimper, a tremor running all through her, and then her orgasm broke, hot and delicious and fiery throughout her body. She rode that high and she could feel him riding it too, both of them fuel for each other’s fire.

When she could focus again she found herself leaning against him, her chest heaving. He reached up and brushed the hair from her eyes, his touch hesitant. “Are you alright?” he asked in a whisper.

“Yes,” she murmured, her breath slowly coming less quickly. Her orgasm seemed to have broken the purri’s hold; the red in her vision was fading. “I- I mean, I’ll just-” She winced a little, sensitive as he slipped out of her, as she shakily got to her feet and turned away, looking for her clothes. They dressed in silence, the distinctive noises coming from the wider room still clearly audible, and Anakin felt a growing panic rise in her throat. What had she _done_? Yes it was under the influence of drugs, but _really_-

She needed a way to fix this. Throwing her smuggler’s jacket back onto her shoulders, she looked around the small booth, her eyes catching on the vent. Red mist was no longer blowing from it, and it was big. Getting herself through it would be a squeeze, but she’d handle it. “While those guys are distracted, let’s get what we came for,” she said, hoping she sounded businesslike and matter-of-fact. “I can fit through that vent; I bet I can get into his office from there.”

“It’ll be tight,” Obi-Wan said dubiously.

“I’ll make it.” She turned back to face him, putting on a neutral face. “Alright?”

His expression and demeanour were perfectly, almost annoyingly serene. He gestured and said, “Go ahead.”

She hopped up onto the couch, spent a minute quietly removing the grille, then with Obi-Wan’s help to lift her feet, wriggled her way into the vent. It _was _a tight fit, but she made it. “I’ll be back soon,” she hissed back, and heard Obi-Wan’s quiet affirmative.

As she crawled and shimmied along the vent, she didn’t let herself think about what had just happened. It was a weird thing they’d done once on drugs; once they got past the awkwardness of it, it’d probably end up being a funny story they told to their more open-minded Jedi friends. It wouldn’t change anything; she wouldn’t _let _it change anything.

Not one damn thing.


End file.
